You Never Know Until You Find It
by Gothalla123
Summary: Allen was a 18 year old mess, growing up in Crystal Lake and being the adoptive son of Mrs, Voorhees made his life more of a living hell, so after being pranked to go into the Camp he soon discovers that he isn't the only living son of Pamela Voorhees. Just the more sane one. Jason X OC Slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Lost Family

Mrs. Voorhees had always taken care of me, she told me stories of her son Jason and how good of a boy he was. I knew she missed him and that I could never replace her true son. As I grew up all I wanted to do was bring him back to her, to have him be alive. One night I found that he had never really left.

It was wet out, the rain had just stopped falling and the sun was high in the sky "Why the hell am I even going through with this?" I questioned myself, a 'friend' of mine had dropped me off at Camp Blood, thinking it was a funny joke since my adoptive mother had killed so many people here and then died here. "That bastard... when I get my hands on Johnny I swear to god he's going to have a funeral..." I growled out, glaring down at the ground only taking my eyes off of my feet to look up to see where I was heading. Johnny also knew about the Jason stories, the legend and the increase of missing persons in the area as of lately. I glared at the approaching lake long enough to lose my footing and slide down the hill "Shit!" I cursed, gripping my shin after a heavy impact with a rock. "Please don't be broken..." I peaked an eye at it and released my breath before getting up and scrapping my hands off on a tree, looking at the mud "That's hardly noticeable..." I grumbled continuing on my way, but pausing... it felt like someone was watching me. I heaved a heavy sigh and glanced around at the tree's "If you plan on killing me just come out and do it... otherwise I'd like to go find and murder my supposed friend..." The woods were quiet and I shrugged "Suit yourself..." and continued my trek through the muddy landscape, looking at the crudely drawn on map of Camp Crystal Lake, it was now covered in mud.

"Oh fuck me..." I muttered, trying to wipe the brown gunk from the paper to no avail, I looked up at the leafy canopy and groaned "This is just great... I'm stranded here with no way home..." I walked over sadly to a large rock and sat down, hunched over.

It wasn't to long until I felt tears fall from my eyes "Well congrats Allen, you're lost in the woods on June 13th... Maybe today I can die and be with my broken little family..." I sighed again, wiping the salty tears from my eyes and taking a deep breath "No, no it'll be fine, just keep heading to the lake and then go along the water's edge until you hit the camp, white dock white life guard tower." I stood up, feeling a slight head rush and reached in my shoulder bag for my water bottle, taking a quick sip before heading towards the lake.

As I went I looked at the water, spotting something shiny in the sand "hmm?" I bent over and looked at the object, it looked like a ring "Yeah I'm NOT going to touch that... it's bad enough I'm trespassing, no need adding theft to the list of offenses..." I mumbled as I stood back up, continuing along until I finally reached the camp. "Jeez this place isn't as neat as I remember..." I stated, looking at the tarnished wood of a cabin before heading inside with a flashlight "Johnny you in here?" I said, looking around inside before heading out. "Damn... might as well head down the road, maybe I can make it back to town before sundown?" I looked up at the sky and let out a snort "Yeah... right, It's going to be dark before I even make it to the main road. Johnny you're a bastard." I ran a hand through my hair and sat down on a old stump, looking over the camp.

"At least it's not going to rain again for a few days... maybe I can finally have some peace from the towns people..." I chuckled resting my head in my hands "Why did he have to do this today of all days... I just wanted to get away from Crystal Lake... for one day, I didn't want to go to the place that caused all the trouble, I didn't want to be reminded of my adopted Mother's death or of her son's death... I just wanted to be left alone, for one god damn day! Is that so much to ask" I cried into my hands, my eighteen year old heart ached in my chest and my brain just let go, letting me release tears built up for so many months, always to be released on this day with out usual cause or warning.

I glared up at the lake through tear filled eyes and stood up, heading out to the water's edge "I wonder how long it would take... How painful it would be, to just jump in and take a breath water and let myself die..." a heavy thud sounded next to me and I jumped, turning around to see a rather tall masked man. "Uh-oh..." I muttered wide eyed, he didn't seem very happy. "Uh... hello?" I said, slowly wiping the tears from my eyes to get a better look at the man.

He didn't move "Either I've gone completely crazy and seeing things or you're really there and I'm screwed... Care to explain which is which?" Still no movement. I took a closer look at him, he had a machete on his hip, a beautiful blade I was guessing but I remembered what had happened to Mrs. Voorhees and stopped thinking about it. "Are you... by any chance that there is a God, Jason Voorhees?" He stepped closer to me and I took a step back onto the dock.

I had an idea what this man was capable of, and I also knew running was pointless, but when a man in a hockey mask steps towards you and does not have a puck or a stick in his hand you know he's after something else. But what it was is the real question.

"Do I take that as a yes or a no?" I said quietly, trying not to be threatening. He tilted his head, as if to ask me a question before taking another few steps forward, I in turn took some steps back, and right off the dock. Just after I hit the water a hand grabbed me. Pulling me back up and onto the creaky dock. I coughed, hunched over, water pouring from my mouth as my back was heavily pounded on. I closed an eye and looked up at the person who had saved me "Thank you... but why did you do that?" I didn't get a response. I'm guessing this man couldn't talk, or at least didn't want to speak. Which was making me a bit frustrated but then again he could have killed me at any time.

I got up, the man took a step away from me, but still hovering around me. "What?" I looked at him and he pointed to the lake "Huh? I'm not going to jump in there... I don't know how to swim, My eh... Mother didn't want me anywhere near water unless it was to bathe..." I realized something "You... heard what I was saying earlier didn't you?" he nodded "Sorry about that, it's just that today is the day of my adoptive brother's birth and the day of my adoptive Mother's death..." He seemed extremely quiet and I tilted my head, he wasn't even breathing and I glanced up at him "My name is Allen. Though since you never answered me when I asked you if you were Jason I'm figuring that you aren't him and I'm just crazy." A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up at him startled, he stared into my eyes before grabbing my upper arm and dragging me. "H-hey!" I tried to get him to let go of me but all I got was a dirty glare from the man and a hard tug.

He dragged me all the way into a cabin and made me sit on a bed, I grumbled, rubbing at the incredibly sore spot on my arm, winching when I felt where his finger's had dug in. "I swear when I get my hands on Johnny he's going to-" I was cut off by a towel being thrown at my head. I felt hands on it and it was yanked around "Hey, quit it!" I slapped at the hands and they let go, after a second I pulled it off and peered up at the man "I can do it, sheesh." I dried my hair, standing up and glancing over the man, making a gesture with my hand "Turn around, I don't like being watched when I strip." He just looked at me quietly and I sighed, turning myself around and pulling my two shirts off, setting them down on the old bed.

A cold hand on my back made me jump, I twisted my head around to look at the one touching me. He was running his fingers down my scars along my spine and shoulder blades almost questioningly I looked back at the bed and spoke "I got them when I was really little, it was after my parents had abandoned me outside of a woman's house, I was about five, I was dropped off when I was four... I was out playing in the yard while my new Mother made us dinner. It happened so fast, they had thrown me in the street and tied me to the back of their truck and dragged me down the road, I was in the hospital for almost a year after that, My arms had both been broken. This one though," I showed him the back of my neck where a deep scare was hidden behind brownish red hair "I was given one year ago last month... but I don't remember what happened exactly except that I had been given it after being attacked in a parking lot because of who's family I belonged to. People in this town can be real assholes when they want to..."

I sighed and removed my pants, attempting to wring them out and my underwear while still keeping them on. I managed to get the water out of my boxers, though they were still damp, but my pants were a lost cause. I was sure everything in my backpack was soaked... including my phone.

I wrapped the towel around me and sat down on the bed, looking patiently up and the man. "I didn't mean to bother you with my life story, I'm sure that was the last thing you wanted to hear from me." He shook his head after a minute of silence and grabbed my clothes off the bed and heading to the doorway "hey, you're not going to leave me here naked are you?" He glanced back, looking me over before shaking his head and heading out the door. "Great..." I muttered, standing up and looking around the cabin, it looked like it was for young kids, the beds were kind of short, not that I minded being that I was only 5'6".

I rested back on the bed and shifted through my bag, looking over the contents to see that my phone still worked, someone had sealed it in a water tight bag. "Thanks a lot Johnny... I-" The phone rang, startling me and making me react to it "Um, hello?" I muttered, chewing at my lip as I waited for a reply "Jesus Christ Allen! Where the fuck are you? I've been calling for the past hour!" I felt anger build up in me and I shouted at the phone "Oh like you fucking care! You abandoned me at the fucking lake, what is this some kind of sick joke, you know what today is and you know how this place makes me feel!" He went to speak again "Fucking save it Johnny, I don't want to hear any shit from you. Not now not ever again." I hung up, turning off the phone and shoving it back in the bag before looking back over the doorway. The man was still gone, I could have left by now if I wanted to, then again how far would I really get?

I leaned against the wall and curled up in a ball, looking through my bag for anything useful. Nothing. "Not even a spare pair of clothes... I can't believe I'm saying it but I really hope that man comes back here soon... preferably BEFORE it get's dark..." I muttered, zipping up my bag and leaning back against the wall.

I must have fallen sleep because a rough shaking to by my shoulder making me jolt up, eyes wide open "I wasn't asleep!" I shouted softly, looking up at the man and sighing " Thank god it's just you..." He seemed confused and I shrugged "Rather you then my supposed 'Friend' ... though I suppose I could have ripped his throat out for being a jerk to me... hey what's that?" He set what ever it was down on the bed next to me and stepped back, allowing the light from a lantern to shine over me.

"Clothes?" he nodded "Um... thanks." I stood up, heading over to the sink in the room and getting dressed, pulling the pants on and looking at my upper arm, the skin was a purplish tint and looked all irritated "Word of advice, if you plan on dragging me anywhere again please don't dig your nails in or squeeze like that, I'm not a piece of wood I'm a human being" I said with a wink as I pulled the shirt on, the outfit was a bit big on me and smelled old, there were a few holes in the shirt and a worn spot in the left knee of the jeans but other then that they were fine.

I looked myself over and headed to my backpack, seeing the man looking through it "hey, hey, hey!" I reached for the photo he was holding, only to have to struggle with him as he kept it out of reach, glaring down at me "That's my Mother's picture give it back!" I punched at his forearm, looking him in the eye angrily, he seemed surprised so I pouted and crossed my arms "Yeah so I forgot to mention that my Adoptive Mother in Mrs. Voorhees... you going to murder me just because of that?" He shook his head, looking over the picture again, his thumb running over the picture of my Mother before angrily covering the face of Jason "Hey! Be careful! That picture's all I have left of my family!" I glared at him and managed to take the picture from him, smoothing out the corner before smiling down at it and placing it carefully back in it's sealed zip-lock bag. He seemed to have been zoned out for a while after that while I organized my bag.

Finally I got sick of him staring at me and shook his shoulder "What?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking up into his eye, he looked down at me and tilted his head before pointing to the bag and then at himself "What? My bag and you?" After a few guesses he became angry and dug back through my bag, even though I protested angrily. He grabbed the picture and pointed at Jason then at himself, doing it once more to try and get the point across. "Wait... you're... you're Jason?" He just nodded.

I let out a shaky breath and felt a tear drip from my eye. "I... you're really still alive... I-" I couldn't find anymore words and grabbed onto him, he jumped but didn't shove me away "I'm not alone anymore..." I muttered into his shirt, cry quietly in happiness.

"Thank you God for not letting him die..." after a minute or so I let go of him and wiped a few remaining tears away.

"Well I know it's not a very nice day to today but still... Happy Birthday Jason." I gave him a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Friendship

Jason was pacing inside the cabin, I just watched him walk back and forth until my head felt like it was going to explode "What's wrong?" I stated, startling him out of his walk, I think he'd forgotten I was even here and I rolled my eyes, arms crossed I stood up "You've been pacing for a while now... there has to be something the mat-" A hand covered my mouth suddenly and I was pulled away from the middle of the room, back against Jason's chest and muffled shouts of protest emitting from my mouth.

He held me until I realized why he was covering my mouth, there were foot steps outside "Allen!" I tensed up, backing further into Jason, trying to hide more into him. I think Jason became confused, at that point he released me and I hid behind him. "Don't let him find me... but don't kill him please..." I whispered, I knew it was Johnny, a second set of footsteps started up and I gripped at Jason's shirt "ALLEN! THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY YOU TWERP! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE NOW!" I gasped "Jack... shit." Jack was Johnny's older brother, he used to pick on me and beat the shit out of me after Pamela died.

Jason moved his arm, gripping his machete and pulling it out. "No, not yet..." I said softly, resting my hand against his. He was making a weird noise now that I listened closer.

"Johnny you go home, when I find this bastard I'll call you" I felt anger snap in me and walked out the door, leaving a probably equally angry Jason inside.

"What the fuck did you just call me." I growled, the two jumped, turning around to look at me. "Allen, what happened to you?" "Nothing." "Where are your clothes..." "Drying, no thanks to you. A friend came and helped me before I drowned in the lake." Johnny's eyes widened and he stepped towards me. I heard the door open and shut behind me, I was sure they didn't hear it though.

"Come on, we're taking your soggy ass home. Now." I crossed my arms "Hell no. I'm staying. I've had it with your bull shit. I'm moving out of both of your house and out here." Johnny seemed worried now, but I could tell deep down he was happy "But what about the stor-" "If he's real he's my Brother. He won't kill me. But I'm sure if you stay here even one more minute he's not the only one you're going to have to worry about killing you..." "you can't stay out here!" "Hell yes I can, The Christy's gave it to me after the deaths. I can live here if I want, now get the fuck off of my property."

They were about to argue but a arrow hitting a tree next to Jack's head made them stop and bolt.

I felt energtic. "You can come out now Jason, they're gone... and thanks for not killing them. I don't need trouble with locals..." I leaned against the cabin and looked for Jason, he appeared on my left and startled me. I gave him a light shove and smiled "Jesus Jason! Trying to scare me to death!" He rubbed my head "Hey!" I pouted "I'm not a little kid..." I said as I crossed my arms before laughing and heading inside the cabin "I'm guessing you don't live in these cabins, and judging by the time it took for you to get back I'm guessing it's pretty far away." He shook his head "So you were just taking forever for the hell of it... great." I chuckled, looking up at the tall man and attempting to measure myself to him with my hand, I only reached his neck "You're really are tall, how strong are you?" He shrugged and I slumped my shoulders "That doesn't tell me anything..." After a moment of silence I decided to ask him a major question "Do you eat food?" He seemed like he was going to laugh, but instead snorted and gave me a nod. I smiled "Well now I know I'm not going to starve to death, do you have anything to eat where ever it is that you live?" He paused and then nodded, grabbing the same place that he grabbed earlier, only this time I yelped in pain "Let go, let go! Ouch!" He looked me over, watching me take of my shirt and examine the bruise. He ghosted his fingers along the hand shaped bruise before poking it lightly, making me flinch.

He pointed at my arm then at himself and I nodded "Yeah you did that, it hurts like hell too. Be more careful with me, I bruise easy sometimes..." He nodded and I put my shirt back on "I'll follow you don't worry." He nodded again and pushed open the door, I followed him out and quietly walked through the woods with him. I followed him all the way to a medium size hut, it was made out of scrap metal and wood and seemed well enough put together.

"Woah, did you make this?" he nodded "Nice work. Though you might want to patch up that hole before a skunk or something get's in..." I said with a chuckle as he held the door open for me then shut it behind him. He lit a few candles while I looked around, it was almost completely dark outside and there was no way I would traverse that wilderness alone at this hour.

A tap on the shoulder brought me back to my senses "Hmm?" A plate was put in front of my face, there was a zip-lock baggie of granola and some dried meat on it. "Thank you Jason!" I said, taking the plate and seating myself at the table, I looked up at Jason and tilted my head "Aren't you going to eat?" He shook his head "Is there a reason why?" He nodded "Why is that?" He tapped his mask "You can take that off you know..." I stated, he shook his head "What do you not want me to see your face?" He nodded and I sighed "I suppose there's no sense arguing this with you right?" He gave a heavy nod and crossed his arms. I raised mine in defense and sighed "Fine, fine have it your way... This is your home, so your rules. Thank you for the meal" He gave me a nod and I ate my food, aware of the eyes on my back I started thinking as I chewed.

Jason was acting like I was his actual little brother. It was weird seeing as I never had a sibling before... I didn't really want a brother, I wanted a friend and a companion... but if that's what he want's to be that's fine with me. I was already seeing him as my friend.

When I was done I let out a heavy sigh and took a sip off of my water bottle, glad I had another one stored inside my bag.

"It's getting late, you don't mind if I..." I trailed off into another yawn as I looked up at Jason, standing on my feet tiredly. He shook his head and I went to sit down on the couch "Well Night Jason..." I muttered, closing my eyes tightly as I was lulled to sleep by the sound of Crickets and frogs.

I woke up laying down in a bed. Rubbing at my eyes I looked around "Where am I?" I questioned to no one as I got up, my shoes were over on a chair and I grabbed them before sitting back down on the bed and letting out a yawn. I curled back up under the blanket again keeping the shoes next to the bed incase I needed to put them on quickly. "Damn it's cold... the fire must have gone out last night... am I still at Jason's?" I questioned myself again, by the looks of it I was in a cabin, it looked more like a lodge. There was a couch on one side of the room and the bed I was in was pushed up near the fire place, the embers of which had long gone out.

"where's Jason?" I wondered before falling back asleep under the warm blankets.


End file.
